


Gemini Eye

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Eve Black has an...asymmetrical secret but what will happen when she starts attending the DWMA she meets Death the 'Symmetry Obsessed' Kid.*Emetophobia warning





	1. Chapter 1

Chap 1  
Eve Black was 13 and a half, she had long black hair which reached the middle of her back with a long fringe that almost touched her shoulder brushed over her left eye, her right eye was a dusty rose colour, her left eye, the one she always kept covered up with her long fringe, was grey. 

Eve suffered severe bullying at her previous schools because of her eye colours and the fact that she was not just a Meister or weapon, she was both.

Her arms would transform into chains with large steel balls with spikes attached in place of her hands. Her self-confidence is fairly low and she struggles to trust people.

On her first day at the academy Eve met and befriended Death the Kid, who, on his father’s instructions, had met Eve at the front steps and shown her around the school. Kid had introduced Eve to Maka, Soul, Crona, Liz and Patty as well as the rest of the group, all of whom became Eves friends They looked out for her and made her feel part of the group. Eve became particularly close to Tsubaki, Liz, Maka and Soul. And Kid; especially Kid. In fact as time went by she found as more time passed she found that she felt strange whenever she was around Kid and blushed when he smiled at her but she felt worse when Kid wasn’t around. 

With Maka’s help it hadn’t taken long for Eve to figure out that she had a crush on Death the Kid. But Eve knew he would never want her, she had never had a boyfriend before nor had anyone ever displayed that kind of affection towards her.

Kid was an amazing friend, kind, gentlemanly, but also determined and independent. His obsession with symmetry was his only real weakness and because of this Eve knew she didn’t have a chance with Kid; she wasn’t symmetrical there for she would hold no beauty in his eyes if he ever found out about her two different eye colours.

None of her friends knew about her left eye being grey instead of pink, nor did they know about her Weapon form and Eve hoped to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Even so, Eve started to settle into the academy much quicker than she thought she would, she had never had such a large group of close friends before now, though she still wasn’t sure she liked Ragnarok much she considered Crona her closest friend, beside Kid and Maka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this fic in 2015. i like to think my writing has improved since but I don't feel like re-writing this whole thing so I'm simply uploading what i wrote back then

Chap 2  
Eve had been attending the DWMA for six months now; she had an amazing group of friends who accepted her and seemed to enjoy being her friends, though Eve was starting to struggle more with her feelings for Death the Kid. Eve was pondering this while she sat on the steps outside the entrance to the academy, 

“Eve are you feeling alright?” a voice suddenly asked.

Eve snapped out of her thoughts and realised everyone was making their way back to class, all except Kid who had noticed Eve was lost in her own thoughts and stayed behind with her,

“Oh Kid. Yeah I’m fine. I just have some things on my mind that’s all.” Eve said with a small smile

Kid cleared his throat before speaking again

“Well, if…if you’d like I’ll walk you home, I mean, Liz and Patty are going shopping after school anyway so I’m free if you wanted to hang out for a while.” Kid offered yet he seemed almost embarrassed which surprised Eve; however she was more surprised when she accepted his offer and he relaxed considerably and smiled widely.

So at the end of the day, as the sun started to set on Death city, they had decided to go to Kid’s home first and hang out for a while. 

They stopped outside Gallows Manor and Eves visible eye widened

“Wow! You live here? Eve asked, amazed at the size, Kid chuckled before leading Eve up the steps and opened the front door for her, ever the gentlemen.

Kid showed Eve around the manor and then they sat in the living room talking for a couple of hours.

When Eve complemented the Symmetry of every room of the house Kid looked like he wanted to cry of happiness.

“So Eve, you said you had some things on your mind…if there’s anything I can do to help I, well… you know you can talk to me don’t you?” Kid said gently.

Eve fidgited

“Actually Kid, you’re the one person I can’t talk to about this.” Eve admitted, trying to force a laugh to lighten the situation

“Why not? Eve if it’s something I’ve done to upset you then please tell me. I couldn’t take it if I had hurt you.” Kid said quickly, this time he was the one blushing upon realising what he had said

“Ha-ha, you sound like Crona.” Eve laughed; Kid rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time

“Why?” Eve asked, “Why what?” Kid replied

“You said that, you couldn’t take it if you’d hurt me. Why is that?” Eve clarified

Kid cleared his throat seeming nervous

“well I, er…Eve I’ve, since the first day you started at DWMA I’ve had feelings for you, and recently those feelings have become too strong to ignore. I know we’ve only known each other for a few of months but it’s the truth.” Kid said, doing his best to meet her eyes, for she still wore her fringe over her left eye, every day. Eve struggled to breath for a moment

All this time she had doubted the fact that Kid would ever feel the way she did and he had just admitted it there and then.

“Oh god, Kid I... I’ve felt the exactly the same for a long time now.” Eve started, her heart broke at the shock and happiness in Kid’s eyes

Eve shook her head

“But…I can’t. We shouldn’t be together. We haven’t known each other for long and….I…I’m…I’m not good enough for you. I never will be.” Eve said, tears falling from her eyes

Kodak frowned

“Eve! Don’t say that! Why would you say such a thing about yourself? You’re perfect the way you are!” Kid said with complete honesty.

Slowly he started eaching to stroke her bangs which covered her eye, only for her to flinch and lightly grab his wrist

“Kid no.” Eve gasped in fear.

Kid looked hurt and confused, he had only wanted to comfort her, was she rejecting him even though she had said she felt the same way?

Eve looked apologetic and carefully threaded her fingers between his, subtly using that as a way to move his hand away from her flushed face 

“Kid. You see beauty in symmetry right?” Eve asked,

The question caught her friend off guard

“What?” Kid questioned the seemingly random statement, “Anything asymmetrical repulses you. We’ve known each other long enough for me to know that.” Eve said sadly

Kid tensed with concern

“Eve what does this have to do with how I feel about you? How you say you feel about me? You’re, you are the most beautiful…the most symmetrical girl I’ve ever met.” Kid pleaded

He became even more concerned as tears began to fall from Eve’s right eye, and she started to tremble

“Kid I’m not as wonderful or beautiful as you think.” Eve choked, standing from the couch she and Kid occupied

“I’m not good enough for you Kid. And this is why.” Eve said, removing her hair band and moving her hair away from the left side her face. Now Kid knew. Now he would hate her forever.

And if Kid couldn’t be around her then she would lose everyone else, Maka, Soul, Crona.

Everyone she considered friends. Kid stared at Eve, the girl he loved in shock, while her right eye, the one that had always remained visible, was dusty pink in colour, her left eye was grey; Eve’s eyes where two different colours, they were… asymmetrical.

Eve crossed one arm over her stomach to grasp the top of her opposite arm and turned away from Kid in shame.

A moment later she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, she turned back to Kid, quickly moving her hair over her face, only to be stopped by Kid when he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. 

Eve managed to summon the courage to kiss him back, moments later they finally pulled apart, both of them gasping for air. “Kid?” Eve breathed,

“Eve did you honestly think this would change anything? I don’t care that you’re not symmetrical…well I do but I’m not that much of a hypocrite that I would turn you away just because your eyes are a different colour.” Kid insisted, holding the tops of Eve’s arms.

“how could you think you are not good enough? I love you, just the way you are.” Kid finished, brushing a few strands of jet black hair from her left eye, Eve swallowed thickly, trying to bite back her tears

“no one’s ever said things like that to me before….ever. You…you said you love me, did you…” Eve’s voice trailed away but Kid knew what her question was and spoke before she cod voice it

“I meant every word I just said Eve, each and every word.” Kid whispered, pressing a kiss to Eve’s forehead, cheeks and lips between his words, Eve closed her eyes and allowed him to do this, She sighed happily.

Kid chuckled under his breath before kissing her lips again but not giving her time to react.

“This really doesn’t bother you? Because don’t say it doesn’t if it actually does.” Eve said firmly.

Kid took a step back, much to Eves comcern but her took her hand lightly

“Eve does my hair bother you?” kid asked seriously

“What? No of course not. It may not be symmetrical but I think it’s cute.” Eve insisted, blushing again,

“And that’s how I feel about you. Your eyes; they’re beautiful in their own individual way. Please believe me.” Kid implored, cupping her jaw lovingly.

Eve’s eyes shone with tears but she felt happier than she ever had in her life.

“Kid…I love you.” She whispered, Kid crushed Eve to his chest, holding her as close as possible.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Patty and Liz stood with their ears pressed against the closed door.

Liz, with a defeated expression, handed over two five dollar bills to her younger sister

“YAY! I TOLD YOOOOUUU!” Patty laughed triumphantly before Liz could stop her.

“LIZ! PATTY!” Kid yelled, throwing open the living room doors and chasing after his Weapons as they darted around Gallows manor while Eve laughed and ran after them to make sure Kid didn’t kill his Weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
first date   
It had been a week since Death the Kid and Eve Black had confessed their feeling to each other. Eve had been, but Kid had said that they would spend some time together, just the two of them, and see how things went. Kid’s composure and confidence helped Eve relax. Kid knew she had suffered mistreatment from her pears in her past and he was determined to mend what Eve believed was broken. It was last period on a sunny Friday afternoon at the DWMA. As always Kid and Eve were sitting next to each other, they hadn’t told their friends about their growing relationship, Kid didn’t want Eve to feel pressured so they would keep things quiet until things became more serious. Maka, Soul, BlackStar Liz Patty and Crona and Tsubaki where all either studying, passing notes or talking amongst themselves so Kid lent closer to Eve, “Do want to hang out tomorrow?” he whispered hurriedly, “Yes please.” Eve replied quietly, smiling shyly, “Great. Is 8’oclock too early for you?” Kid asked, “No talking. Silent study please.” Professor Stein suddenly called to the class, but Kid knew he most likely meant him, Eve and Soul and BlackStar. Kid stayed quiet and continued writing until a hastily scribbled note was pushed next to him, 

\- 8 o’clock is great. What should I wear; Fancy or casual?

Kid quickly wrote his reply underneath Eve’s message, folding the paper once and slipped his hand under the table; Eve took the note and read it,  
\- Casual is fine. I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning. Kid had signed the note with a quick doodle of a skull, like the one he wore like a bow tie around his neck; Eve smiled and wrote one last reply.  
\- I can’t wait. - Eve then drew a skull inside a perfectly drawn heart and passed it back to Kid who obviously saw Eve’s drawing because he blushed and looked at her with a big smile. The two worked silently for the rest of the lesson, but every so often their eye’s met and they would smile at each other.

As usual Kid walked Eve home, Liz and Patty were meeting Kid at Maka and Soul’s apartment later, Eve had been invited too but she had declined, she had some homework she had to catch up on and didn’t want to have to worry about it while she spent the day with Kid. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.” She admitted once they reached her front door, “Good, I’ve got it all planned so you don’t have to worry about a thing, except be ready.” Kid grinned, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, “Kid.” Eve giggled shyly, she still wasn’t used to this kind of affection, especially from a boy, but she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed it even though it made her blush. Kid ran his thumb over the redness that highlighted her cheeks, “Perfectly symmetrical.” He smiled, making Eve laugh; the pair looked into each-other’s eyes for a moment before Kid moved away. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow. I promise you’ll have fun.” Kid vowed, he kissed her cheek and started walking in the direction of Maka’s house. After watching Kid walk away for a couple of minutes Eve went inside. Kid was so kind to her, Patient and gentlemanly. And she found his obsession with symmetry quite funny at times. Eve grabbed a snack, finished her homework, took a long, relaxing bath and listened to music while she chose what to wear for her day with Kid.

Eve slept soundly that night but was awake early. Not a bad thing since she was meeting Kid at 8. Once she was dressed and ready to go she still had fifteen minutes to wait. Eve wore the same outfit she had worn on her first day at the academy, a black, thigh length vest with a red skull on the front, as well as black fishnet gloves that reached over her elbows and on her wrists she wore the same bracelets, one red metal band and one made completely of white skulls, but instead of jeans she wore black leggings and black and white convers shoes instead of boots, and she had decided to be brave and wear her hair back in a ponytail tied back with a red hair tie. Eve added a small amount of black eye liner and some mascara to her eyes and some clear lip-gloss seemed to make her lips fuller. It had been a while since she last had worn make up to school so Eve was slightly surprised at the subtle yet noticeable difference, she hoped Kid liked how she looked.

A knock at the door caught Eve’s attention, she opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Kid, dressed in a black button up shirt with a white band around the tops of the arms, perfectly symmetrical of course, along with dark blue, almost black pants and black shoes, and of course his trademark metal skull rings on both middle fingers and a grey satchel on his back fastened with a skull broach. “Hi Kid. Boy do I feel underdressed.” Eve greeted, Kid was silent as he took in her appearance, “N…no. Eve you look wonderful. Like you did on the first day I met you.” Kid said honestly, “Are you sure? I know you said casual but…” Eve chuckled, “No, Eve, you look great.” Kid insisted, Eve accepted this, “So are you ready to go? I promised you a fun day did I not?” Kid teased gently, “Yeah. Let’s go!” Eve enthused, this made Kid happy, this was all he wanted, to see Eve happy and smiling, and comfortable in his company. Eve locked her front door before turning to Kid, “So what first?” Eve asked, Kid offered his hand to her and she took it happily. First they walked around the city talking about everything and anything, even playing twenty questions for awhile. Kid found out that Eve’s favourite number was 8, like his. She loved dogs and chocolate. While her most embarrassing moment was when she had to make a speech in front of her old school and someone standing behind her had pulled down her jeans in front of the whole school, it hurt Kid to know that Eve had been subjected to such a cruel prank, but Eve insisted she had endured worse at her old schools. 

The pair had circled the park in just over an hour, “So what else is on the list today Kiddo?” Eve asked, using Kid’s nickname, Kid pulled something out of his satchel, “Well, first you’ll want this” he tossed it carefully to Eve, who caught it easily, the item was a glossy black helmet, “what’s this for?” Eve asked, only to see Kid had summoned his skateboard, “I thought we’d go for a ride, what do you think?” Kid said, “Um, I don’t know.” Eve said worriedly, “Don’t worry.” Kid said, “I swear I won’t let you fall, you can trust me.” Kid let the skateboard fall to the ground and land on its wheels, Kid stood on the board and held out his hand to Eve who took it gingerly after adjusting the helmet to fit her, Kid pulled her up and she was standing in front of him, his hands rested firmly on her waist to keep her steady. The skateboard rose into the air, making Eve whimper and place her hands firmly over Kid’s. “It’s ok. I won’t let you fall.” Kid repeated and the skateboard began to move forward through Death City. Kid made sure his skateboard only hovered a little way above the ground instead of going higher in the air like he usually preferred. Soon Eve relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the ride, her glossy black hair was being blown back in the breeze, Kid held Eve closer as he caught the scent of Eve’s cherry flavoured shampoo. Eve relaxed even more against him, even when he made the skateboard pick up the pace, she just laughed and held tighter, “Make it go higher Kid!” she laughed, Kid gladly complied, making the skateboard weave around corners and over roof tops and circling chimney’s. “Eve, I’m going to try something, do you trust me?” Kid called over the strong breeze being created by their gain in speed, “Yes.” Eve said, looking over her shoulder their eyes met, “Ok. Then hold on.” Kid urged, Eve did as he said and the skateboard rose higher in the air and performed a perfect backwards flip mid-air. Kid’s arms tightened around when he heard Eve scream but then he realized after a moment she was laughing! They back flipped again and Eve squealed with laughter once more, this time Kid laughed along with her, the skateboard then slowed and moved lower to the ground to hover a few inches above the ground. 

Kid landed and stepped off of the skateboard, “Wow. That was fun! Thank you for getting me to do it!” Eve said happily, as Kid held her hand as she jumped off too, “so where too next?” Eve asked eagerly, the skateboard disappeared into Kid’s hand in a flash of black light, “I’m glad you liked the ride Eve.” Kid chuckled, “I thought we’d go somewhere to eat, I wasn’t sure what you liked so I thought perhaps something sweet, like ice cream maybe.” Kid suggested, “Sure, it’s perfect weather for it after all. I didn’t take you for an ice cream person though.” Eve teased, “I don’t eat it often but it’s a hot day and you once mentioned that you liked it. So why not?” Kid justified. So that’s what they did. Kid showed Eve to the best Ice cream pallor in the city, he even insisted on paying even though Eve had money with her. Kid ordered chocolate ice cream with fudge sauce and white chocolate sprinkles for Eve and plain vanilla with fudge sauce for himself, even squirting the sauce into a skull shape for Eve and a figure eight for himself. This made Eve laugh. They tried a spoonful of each-others ice cream and while Eve licked her lips and hummed appreciatively at the taste of white and dark chocolate Kid said that chocolate ice cream, sprinkles and fudge sauce was too sweet for his taste, “I don’t see how you can eat it!” kid said with confusion, “Ha-ha, I have a strong stomach when it comes to chocolate, but I try not eat it too often.” Eve rationalized, finishing her ice cream and licking the spoon daintily, Kid tried not to stare at her pink pointed tongue as it was coated with chocolate and replaced in the owner’s mouth. “So what’s next Kid? What should we do now?” Eve asked, snapping Kid out of his own thoughts, “Oh, well I thought maybe we could go back to Gallows manor, I think Liz and Patty are out today.” Kid suggested, Eve smiled, letting him know that she liked the idea, “sure, sounds good to me.” she said. The pair then left the ice cream parlour and Kid summoned Beelzebub and the two rode back to Kid’s home at a leisurely pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
Kid and Eve entered Gallows manor but Kid’s jaw dropped at the sight before him, the paintings that lined the hallway had been knocked either off the walls or hung at odd angles, the corner of the long rug which was usually so perfectly positioned in the hallway was folded over, but before Kid could do any more than gasp in shock he was hit square in the face with something, something which burst and left his face cold and soaking wet. Once he wiped the stinging liquid from his eyes he realized it was just tap water. a few feet in front of him stood Liz with her back to him but she was looking over her shoulder at her Meister, at the other end of the hall was Patty, armed with three full water balloons with one arm raised, ready to launch another water balloon, both sisters were dressed in their bathing suits and had water dripping from their hair and bodies. “LIZ! PATTY! What have you done! Look at all my beautiful symmetry! It’s completely ruined! And why are you having a water balloon fight inside the house in the first place!?” Kid ranted, “Kid calm down, we were going to put everything back, how were we supposed to know you’d be back early? And we were hot so we thought a water balloon fight would cool us down!” Liz argued, just then Patty launched her water balloon, only for Liz to duck out of the way just in time, Kid instinctively moved to one side slightly, but Eve wasn’t so lucky, she was hit with the water balloon instead. “Oopsie, sorry Eevee!” Patty laughed loudly, “Patty that wasn’t funny!” Kid shouted, but then a sound caught his attention, Eve was laughing. “Patty! Give me one of those!” she laughed, running at Patty, who laughed and ran away as Eve tried to snatch a water balloon. Kid was surprised to say the least, he hadn’t seen Eve this relaxed, at least not while around more than one person at a time, as Kid thought this he was suddenly struck in the face by another water balloon, this time it was Eve who apologised, unlike Patty she looked genuinely sorry, and a little worried, but he just smiled and chased after her, grabbing a water balloon from Liz.

After a couple of hours the water balloon fight died down and Liz and Patty went out clubbing, Liz tried to convince Eve to go along but Eve had politely declined, hating the thought of the loud music and cramped conditions, she wasn’t much of a dancer anyways. So Liz loaned Eve some of her clothes while Eve’s own clothes dried on the radiator. Kid and Eve spend most of the evening talking then at around 10 Kid waked Eve home. “I’ve really enjoyed today Kid.” Eve blushed; they were standing outside her house saying goodnight. “I’m glad; I enjoyed it as well, even if it did take over an hour to get the house straightened out again after the water fight.” Kid replied, Eve laughed, “Yes, but I enjoyed helping you put everything back though, I actually enjoy organising and cleaning but I’m not really compulsive about it though.” She explained, “I’m glad you enjoyed today Eve.” Kid repeated, the sincerity in his voice made Eve’s heart clench, Kid slowly leaned in and kissed Eve’s lips gently, she responded shyly at first but after a few moments the pair relaxed, Kid placing his arms around her waist and Eve stood with her hands on his chest. After a couple of minutes they both pulled away, slightly breathless from the kiss. Eve swallowed thickly, blushing while Kid smiled down at her lovingly, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face. “I hope we can do this again soon.” He breathed, Eve nodded, “Yeah. I’d like that.” She smiled. Eventualy the two disentangled from each other and Eve watched Kid walk away, heading back to his own home. Eve slept more soundly than she had in a long time that night.

Soon Eve and Kid slowly started to spend more time together away from the rest of the group, obviously they didn’t ditch their friends altogether, the group still hung out at school and on their days off but every so often Kid and Eve would do something together alone, like go for rides on Beelzebub, or hang out at each-others homes. One particular Friday the group had gone over to Gallows manor for a few hours, then, after everyone had gone and Liz and Patty had gone clubbing, Kid went over to Eve’s. Kid had told Eve, in a note he had passed her during class that he needed to talk to her about something, despite Kid’s reassurance she still dreaded what the conversation was going to be about.  
Eve opened the door to her apartment and invited Kid to have a seat, the apartment wasn’t particularly large but it wasn’t cramped either, there was a kitchen, with an oven, microwave and a toaster, there was an island which separated the kitchen and living room with two tall steel chairs either side of it. Kid sat on the couch which stood next to the door and was pushed up against the wall, with a good sized T.V opposite the couch and a book case next to the T.V. “Hey Kid do you want a drink or something?” Eve offered, “No, thank you Eve I’m fine.” Kid smiled, Eve sat beside him with her shoe-less feet tucked under her, “Um, Kid. You told me earlier there was something you wanted to tell me.” Eve started, Kid watched her carefully, she seemed nervous, more so than usual, “its ok Eve, you don’t need to look so nervous, I just wanted to….well I, I wondered if you would officially become my girlfriend.” Kid said in a rush, he had been just as nervous about this conversation as Eve, “R…really?” Eve stammered, “Yes. The last thing I want to do is pressure you so if you still don’t feel ready then we can just continue as we are. But after we started spending more time together I knew I wanted to be with you.” Kid admitted passionately. 

Eve smiled and met Kid’s eyes with her own, “Kid, I…Yes. I do want to be your girlfriend, officially.” Eve smiled, Kid’s eyes widened slightly and the pair embraced, “Eve. Are you sure? If you still want to just take it slow then we can. You mustn’t be afraid to tell me what you want.” Kid whispered into her hair, “Ok. I think I can do that. I want to be your girlfriend Kid.” She replied, Kid held her closer to his body for a second, before they pulled away, “But Kid, I still wanna go slowly. I’ve told you a little about my time at my old schools, but there’s other stuff, stuff I’ve never been able to talk about to anyone.” Eve admitted, Kid cupped her cheek and lifted her previously lowered head to look at him again, “I understand Eve. Maybe in time you will feel comfortable enough to tell me more, but only if you want to. But we can move at whatever speed you wish.” Kid smiled lovingly at Eve, “Thank you Kid…for…being so understanding and, just, everything else basically.” Eve said. “No problem.” Kid replied, hugging Eve closer to his body, the pair stayed like that for a couple of hours, until Kid had to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter before I'd watched the last few chapters of the Anime

One day lord Death decided to send Eve on a mission along with Maka, Kid and BlackStar, and of course their respective Weapons. However what had started out as a simple soul collection mission turned even more perilous than anyone could have imagined. Everyone had been distracted, Eve had tripped over, to her immense embarrassment, and BlackStar was busy bragging about how he was going to beat the Kishin all by himself, while Tsubaki tried to get him to focus, Maka was helping eve to her feet, when Kidd suddenly sensed something, something bad was going to happen, he suddenly leaped infront of Maka and Eve and, manoeuvring Beelzebub he used it as a shield to deflect a bright yellow beam of power from hitting the two girls, “Yaaaay! We found the Kishin! We found the Kishin! We win we win!” Patty chanted, pointing upwards, in front of the group stood a large, muscular Kishin, its muscles pulsing with thick blood vessels. “Ewe that’s gross!” Liz squealed, Maka, BlackStar and Kid began to fight the Kishin, determinedly and as a team. Eve, being a lower level and not having fighting experience could do nothing but watch helplessly from the side. And things only went from bad to worse for the group, one by one the Kishin knocked her friends aside, BlackStar was the first to fall, the Kishin hit him hard enough to send the ninja flying backwards into a cliff-face while Tsubaki landed a few feet away, transforming back into her human form as she lay unconscious.

Next Crona was thrown mercilessly into the air and was rendered unconscious upon hitting the ground from a great height, Ragnarok tried, unsuccessfully to wake him by pummelling him over the head. Enraged, Maka tried to use her witch hunter attack on the Kishin, only for the shinning blade to shatter on impact, Soul was knocked from her grasp, leaving her defenceless, she was then knocked aside, leaving only Kid, with Liz and Patty in their twin pistol forms. Kid manoeuvred Beelzebub so that he was riding circles around the Kishin to confuse it. Kid started to power up, “Death Cannon!” he called loudly, Liz and Patty started to transform in his grasp. But the Kishin saw an opportunity, lifting a fist and bringing it down, kid almost managed to dodge the strike, but the Kishin’s fist caught the very end of Kid’s skateboard, sending him falling to the ground, “NO! KID!” Liz, Patty and Eve called in unison. The Kishin laughed obnoxiously, it spied Eve rushing towards Kid, only for the Kishin to bring down another heavy fist, just missing Eve but the force was enough to send her flying, ironically it sent her diving in Kid’s direction. But the Kishin crawled, dragging it’s knuckles through the debris of destroyed homes, Kid quickly stood and took a defensive position infront of Eve. “Eve! You need to get out of her right now.” Kid commanded, trying to stay as calm as possible, using Liz and Patty to shoot at the Kishin to try and slow it down at least, “But…Kid I…I can’t.” Eve stammered, “Eve Just go!” Kid repeated, “Kid I can’t leave you!” Eve insisted, tears forming in her eyes, Kid turned slightly to look at her, “Eve. You have to. go to my father and tell him we need back up. I’ll keep the Kishin distracted. I swear, I won’t allow this piece of asymmetrical trash to harm you!” Kid’s voice became more impassioned as he spoke; Kid summoned Beelzebub and jumped on, “Now go Eve!” Kid said firmly, turning back to the Kishin, “Tornado….FILP!” he bellowed, sending the skateboard spinning in the Kishin’s direction, hitting him square in the face, the Kishin howled in pain, holding it’s damaged head. Having now lost his ability to use any kind of height advantage against it, Kid rushed at the wounded Kishin, firing shot after shot in an attempt to destroy the asymmetrical embodiment of evil. Despite his insistence Eve stood her ground, refusing to leave Kid to the mercy of the Kishin.

However, as Kid had gotten in closer proximity to the Kishin it gave it the perfect opportunity, Eve watched as the Kishin lunged at Kid, “KID WATCH OUT!” she called, just out of time, she watched in horror as Kid was knocked as side, sparks of power surrounded the Kishin’s body and when Kid was kicked aside he screamed in agony as the sparks of power shot through his 14 year old body, he felt like he was being struck by lightning. Liz and Patty were knocked from his hands, the pistols rolled across the dirt before Liz and Patty returned to their human forms, like their Meister they lay still, badly bruised and bloody among some stone remains, blood dripped from the corner of Kid’s mouth, he opened his eyes to see Liz and Patty lying still amongst the rubble, “No.” he groaned in pain as he struggled to his knees and elbows, “Liz….Patty….Agh.” Kid collapsed weakly to the ground, clutching his side and curling into a ball, fighting to remain conscious. Eve stood still in shock, trembling uncontrollably. “N…no, Kid. KID!” Eve shouted in despair, fearing the worst would happen if she didn’t do something. Memories flashed through her mind, the good times she had shared with her friends. She had never imagined she would ever have friends like she had found at the academy. Even Ragnarok was ok sometimes if she fed him things like sweets. And Kid. She had now come to accept the fact that she had a strong crush on him, but also the fact that he would never want her due to her asymmetrical eye, which he still knew nothing about. But even if they couldn’t be together, she had to protect him. “I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM!” she yelled at the Kishin, who turned and started crawling towards her, glaring at her with a look of fury. 

She turned to stand in front of the Kishin with her head bowed; suddenly she sprang into the air, “Trans...Form!” She called, performing a clumsy backflip and in a flash of light she transformed. Eve landed with her legs shoulder width apart, a long silver chains protruded from where her arm used to be, a large blurred metal ball swung round and round above her head at each end of the chain, Eve stopped swinging the ball’s and held still, the ball’s landed hard on the ground creating craters in the stone ground, revealing the gun-metal grey spikes attached to the silver ball. Eve lunged towards the Kishin; swinging her arms, which had now become chains, at the Kishin’s feet causing it to trip when it tried to catch her in its claws, she dodged out of the way, hitting it with repeated strikes to the head and stomach with her Maces, Eve leaped back, away from the Kishin, panting from exertion, the Kishin in front of her was beaten and bleeding, but still standing. ‘There’s nothing for it. I’ll have to go all out, if I don’t finish this fast he’ll kill the only friends I have, Maka, Crona, Soul, Kid!’ Eve thought to herself, she had never felt more alive…or happy since making friends with the group and their Weapons. Eve was not about to let an evil Kishin take them away. Standing with her legs apart she began powering up, Eve yelled at the top of her voice and a grey/silver aura surrounded her, the ground shook slightly, Eve looked into the Kishin’s eyes, “I am not going to let you hurt my friends, or anyone, ever again.” She hissed, the Kishin growled and lunged at her but she dodged, and continued dodging until the perfect opening presented itself, the maces where now alight with a silver and grey flame, each opportunity she got Eve would strike the Kishin, swinging the ball and chains again and again. Eve cried out as she prepared to deliver the last blow. The silver flame engulfed the ball and chain, with an almighty thwack Eve swung both balls into the Kishin’s stomach, sending it flying through the air, Eve ran to meet it and hit the Kishin again, the Kishin hit the ground and formed a large crater in the Stoney earth. The Kishin began to recede back into its human form, and then all that was left was a black and navy soul hovering above the ground before disappearing altogether.

Slowly the flames that engulfed Eve’s body faded away, her knees were weak and she was fighting to keep them from buckling under her. A sound caught her eye and when she turned around she saw Kid struggling to keep standing, in front of her, with Liz and Patty leaning up on their elbows looking up at her, with BlackStar helping to keep Tsubaki on her feet, and Soul with an unconscious Maka in his arms. Everyone, even Blackstar, was silent for a moment, Eve was shocked when everyone clapped and/or cheered for a minute. Eve limped over to stand in-front of her friends. “Now that was cool.” Soul grinned, smiling widely to show off his shark-like teeth. Everyone stared at Eve in awe. Blackstar was first to break the stunned silence “That was awesome Eevee!” Blackstar yelled, almost deafening Eve, with a jingling of chains she transformed her arms back into their human form. “Eve. Why did you do that? I told you to save yourself, you could have died!” Kid scolded, Eve looked saddened and exhausted, “I’m sorry Kid, but wasn’t going to let the Kishin hurt you. I…I’ve never had really friends before. You’ve all helped me so much. I wasn’t about to let that Kishin kill you, any of you.” Eve spoke firmly, but it was clear she was struggling for a moment before she collapsed to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve faces yet more troubles

Chap 6  
. Eve woke in the nurse’s office, back the DWMA, with her friends gathered at her side, all except Kid. “Hey welcome back Eevee!” Liz greeted happily, “you gave us a scare for while there!” Blackstar added loudly his head was bruised and his wrist was bandaged, “he-he yeah Sorry ‘bout that.” Eve half chuckled half sighed and sat up weakly, “I’m glad you’re all ok.” She admitted, “How are you feeling?” Tsubaki asked, “Not too bad; just tired and sore.” Eve replied, “Don’t worry, miss Marie said that you’re wounds weren’t serious and that once you’re all rested up you can go home.” Soul said, baring his shark-like teeth, “Your weapon form was pretty cool, hope we get to see that again.” He said, the group stayed for half an hour before Eve started yawning again, so they decided to go home, only Liz and Patty stayed behind, “How come Kid didn’t come? Is he ok?” Eve asked, afraid of what the answer might be, “Well, physically he’s ok, he has a couple of cracked ribs but because of his reaper powers he’ll start to heal a lot faster than a normal person. But he seemed really upset, no one really knows why. We’ll tell him your awake and see if he’ll visit soon.” Liz promised before she and Patty left. Eve lay down in her bed and became lost in thought, was Kid mad at her? Had she really done the wrong thing? Hopefully Kid would visit soon so she could apologise and make things right again.

A couple of days later Kid did stop by to see Eve. She had been sitting up in bed reading a book Maka had gotten from her apartment while she was recovering, upon seeing Kid enter she put down the book and watched Kid move to stand beside her, “Eve, how are you feeling?” Kid asked tensely but concernedly, “I’m ok. Miss Marie said I can go home in a day or so.” Eve answered, “That’s good, I’m glad you’re ok. But…Eve, please don’t try something like that again, at least not until you’ve had more training.” Kid seemed to be pleading with her, “What? But Kid I…” Eve started to speak only for Kid to interrupt her, “Eve you could have died fighting that Kishin! Don’t you understand that? The thought of losing you just…I can’t do it. So please just…don’t.” Kid begged, taking her hand in his a gazed into her eyes beseechingly, Kid’s little outcry had brought tears to Eve’s eyes, ‘he really cared for her that much?’ “Kid I…I’m sorry I, I didn’t mean to make you mad at me.” Eve whispered, immediately Kid pulled her into a gentle hug, perching on the edge of the bed with her, “No Eve, not mad at you; just the thought of losing you…I couldn’t handle it.” Kid admitted as the pair held each other as tightly as they dared to.  
As soon as Eve and everyone else had fully recovered Kid decided to throw a party, he formerly invited Eve to be his date; they agreed to use the party to tell their friends that they were now in a relationship, Liz and Patty had been sworn to secrecy after all. 

Over all the party was going well, it was just Maka, Soul and the others, as well as about eight others from their class at the academy. BlackStar and Patty were busy making short work of the buffet that Eve and Liz had set out earlier while Tsubaki ate silently, and more politely than her Meister, while Maka, Soul, Liz and a punk rock boy call Steele from their class quibbled about the choice of music. Eve shadowed Kid almost the whole time, not that he minded, she was still nervous around crowds so if she felt better staying close to him then that was fine by Kid. Though she wasn’t as shaky or as nervous as Crona she preferred being around those she knew well, Maka approached Eve and Kid, who were enjoying some of the buffet food, Maka had grown bored with Soul and Steele’s arguments between Rock music, Metal music and Punk and Glam metal. Not that she knew the difference between the four, “So Eve you enjoying the party? I remember you saying this is the first party you’ve been to in a while?” Maka said kindly, “Yeah, actually this is my first real party ever. No one from my other schools ever invited me to stuff.” Eve admitted, “Really? That’s harsh Eevee!” BlackStar butted in, “Come on, I’ll teach you how to party!” he said confidently, only to be ‘Maka chopped’, a large indent in his head as he lay face down on the wood floor, “Thank you Maka.” Eve giggled lightly, “No problem.” Maka said with a closed eyed smile, “I hope you don’t mind me asking but you and Kid…well you guys seem to spending a lot of time together, you aren’t hiding anything from us are you?” Maka asked slyly, Eve blushed and looked at the ground with a shy smile, “Actually,” Kid started, putting a comforting arm around Eve’s waist, “Eve and I are actually dating now.” he said confidently, his confident attitude made Eve feel more comfortable, that is until BlackStar bounded up to them, “What’s that? You two are dating?! Oh my gosh; that’s hilarious; HA HA HAAA!” BlackStar laughed obnoxiously at the idea, causing Eve to blush and slightly conceal her flushed face in Kid formal, black jacket for a moment or two, “Aw you guys that’s great!” Maka said kindly, after she’d ‘Maka chopped’ BlackStar, “Yeah that’s really great guys, we’re so happy for you, Even BlackStar.” Tsubaki joined in, kneeling beside an unconscious BlackStar. The party soon continued and everyone enjoyed themselves, BlackStar soon regained consciousness and began to devour another plate of food, with Tsubaki sitting silently next to him, while the others danced, even Maka managed to convince Soul to dance with her for one song. 

Kid had decided to dance with Liz and Patty, mainly to make sure they stayed as symmetrical as possible, Eve was too self-conscious seeing as she’d never danced properly before. Eve stood quiet but happily watching the other guests from a corner of the room. However that was when things started to go wrong, the punk boy Soul had been talking to earlier came to stand with her, along with his weapon, a female with short dark purple spiked hair and wearing a gothic looking dress and choker necklace, both had an intimidating air about them, making Eve nervous, “So you’re Eevee right?” the girl asked casually, crossing her arms under her chest while Steele, her Meister, stood with one arm slung around her shoulders and smirking in an unfriendly way, “I…it’s Eve.” Eve corrected timidly, only Kid, BlackStar, Soul and sometimes Liz called her Eevee, it didn’t feel right when anyone other than her close friends called her it, “Oooh, Eve is it? How pathetic” Steele sniggered, his Weapon, Talica, joined in, “Weak name for a weak little girl.” She taunted grinning; her canine teeth had been filled into long sharp points and made her look even more intimidating. “Eve? Are you alright?” Kid suddenly appeared behind Steele and Talica, looking stern, “Hey Kid. We were just saying hi to Eve. We don’t get much of a chance to talk in class but I’m sure we’ll get to know each other a little more in time, right Eve?” Steeled turned from Kid to Eve, glaring at her warningly, “Yeah sure. I’m fine Kid, like they said, just saying hi.” Eve smiled falsely but convincingly, as Steele and Talica turned and walked away Kid moved closer to Eve, “You sure you’re ok? Want a drink?” Kid offered, Eve nodded “Mm-hm.” She smiled and took Kid’s pre-offered hand.


	7. Chapter 7

From that day on Steele and Talica made Eve’s life hell whenever they had a chance. They would jump her after school on Thursdays and Wednesdays, the two day’s Kid couldn’t walk her home because of extra Reaper training with his father. It seemed any time Kid or any of her friends weren’t around for any reason, Steele and Talica were they to take advantage of that fact. 

They called her names, pushed her to the ground or pinned her against a wall and tormented her to tears. But Eve couldn’t tell Kid or Soul or anyone. She didn’t want to burden them with her problems.

Though she felt safer around her friends she still lived in fear of Steele and Talica, their comments and name calling, some of which she had been called many times before, others were more original, either way it didn’t take away the sting or fear or humiliation she had to endure because of them. But unknown to her Kid had started to notice Eve behaving strangely for a few weeks now. 

She was more jumpy and nervous than usual, and Soul had pointed out that he had seen bruises covering her wrists one day. Eve had covered by saying that she had fallen, this was perfectly plausible as she could be rather clumsy at times, but the way Soul said the bruises wrapped right around her wrist, it couldn’t have been from a fall. 

More like someone had tied a rope around them too tightly…or even used their hands to restrain her. this thought made Kid’s blood boil, the thought of anyone touching Eve in a violent way, his fists clenched and shook slightly at the very thought. 

Kid was discussing the possibility that Eve was being bullied with Maka and Soul in the hallway of the academy. 

“I know Eve’s been acting a little off recently, but Kid are you really sure she’s being bulled?” Maka said rationally 

“Yeah, I mean, if someone was giving her a hard time she would have told us, she knows we’re always there to help her out.” Soul pitched in. 

“I know but I just can’t think of another explanation. She’s been wearing long sleeves all the time even though the weather is warm." Kid pointed out 

"Soul, you saw the bruises on her wrists, what if she’s wearing long sleeves to make sure we don’t see any other injuries she has? And you both know how Eve is; she wouldn’t want to tell us anything that she thought would upset us. That’s just the way she is.” Kid replied 

“I’m sure I’m right on this one guys.” He sighed, just as BlackStar, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki and Crona joined them 

“H…Hey, what’s going on?” Crona greeted, sensing something wasn’t right, “It’s Eve. Kid says he thinks she’s being picked on by someone.” Maka summarised. 

Blackstar was the first to react “WHAT? Someone’s giving Evie a hard time?! Who? I’ll teach em not to mess with the friends of the man who will surpass god!” BlackStar cried, clenching his fist. 

Meanwhile, unknown to the group, Blackstar’s outraged yell had been heard by Steele and Talica, who glanced at each other before stalking off towards the courtyard.

Soul and BlackStar were both ready to confront each and every person in school to find out whom exactly had been giving their friend a hard time. But Maka and Tsubaki managed to convince them that logic was better used right now than more violence 

“First off; have any of us seen her talking to or acting strange when certain people are around?” Maka asked, everyone thought hard for moment 

Tsubaki shook her head “I can’t think of anyone, she doesn’t really talk to anyone else much unless they talk first, usually it’s just say hi but other than that there’s nothing I can think of.” Tsubaki said Patty swung her arms by her sides “The only person she acts weird around is Kid! They’re always making ‘googly eye’s at each other.” she laughed loudly much to Kids irritation 

“That’s not true Patty take it back!” Kid snapped childishly. 

This only making his youngest Weapon laugh harder 

Crona hesitated before speaking “Actually, I saw Eve talking to a guy called Steele at that party at Kid’s a few months ago, she didn’t look exactly scared but she didn’t look comfortable either.” he said, after thinking hard back to recall what he had seen. Liz frowned as she replied 

“Who is Steele? He’s not in our class is he?” she questioned, puzzled. Soul waved a hand carelessly 

“No he and his Weapon, Talica are four years above us, they’re graduating in two months’ time.” he said 

“I was talking to Steele at the party, he seemed an ok guy, his taste in music is seriously cool.” He added, only to be Maka chopped a second later 

“This isn’t the time to be complementing his music taste Soul!” Maka yelled, a few other kids on their way to class giggled at Soul, who lay face down on the floor with an indent in the back of his head. 

As soon as they passed Soul sat up, glaring at Maka and rubbing his head 

Kid realized that he knew who Soul had been talking about 

“Now that you mention it Crona, I saw Steele and…Talica, speaking with Eve at the party too, she didn’t seemed to want to tell me what they said but then BlackStar started swinging from the Chandelier and I got distracted and I forgot to ask her about it.” Kid recalled, glaring at BlackStar who chuckled nervously. rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the others glared at him. The blue haired teen quickly changed the subject however “I think it’s time we confronted this Steele guy! He thinks by picking on Evie he can build a bigger reputation than me! Well no one uses my friends for their own amusement, C’mon Soul!” BlackStar urged. 

Soul and Blackstar tore through the DWMA in search of Steele and Talica. 

This time Maka, Tsubaki and Kid did nothing to stop them, doing their best to keep up with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Out in the courtyard Steele was using Talica, in Weapon form, to pin Eve against a wall. Talica took the form of a double bladed Scythe, a large curved blade at both ends, with a black and dark purple stripped handle and dull grey blades. 

Eve could see Talica’s reflection in the blade, the other female was grinning harshly just like her Meister. “I’m only gonna ask you one more time you freak, what did you tell your friends?” Steele demanded, pressing the handle of his Weapon harder to Eve’s throat, 

“I….I didn’t, I swear I didn’t tell them anything!” Eve choked, trying to push Talica away with her hands, but Steele was far too strong for her, being four years older than her. 

“I don’t believe her, what about you Tali?” Steele asked his Weapon affectionately 

Talica smirked 

“No way. Let’s teach her that she can’t lie to us. Or escape us.” Talica replied, her eye’s flickered from Eve, to her Meister, then back to Eve. 

“Yeah, good idea” Steele agreed, he then used Talica to shove Eve to the floor, raising the blade above his head ready to strike Eve, but suddenly something flew through the air and hit the Scythe right where the handle and blade met, Talica cried out in pain and Steele immediately lowered her 

“Talica!” he cried out in concern, he then turned to his right, there stood Death the Kid, with his twin pistols in his hands, smoke rising from the one in his left hand 

“Get away from her.” Kid growled, pausing between his words, behind him stood Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. 

Steele scoffed at the sight before him 

“Ha, what are you going to do about it? I mean, the son of the great lord Death, throws a childish fit whenever something isn’t symmetrical enough. Yet you’re the most non-symmetrical person I’ve ever seen, apart from freak eye’s here.” Steele ended his sentence by giving Eve a sharp kick in the ribs, while Kid had fallen to his knees in a blubbering wreak, making no sense as he complained about being asymmetrical garbage. Liz tried to rouse him in frustration “Kid what the hell? Get up!” Liz yelled from her pistol form,. 

Blackstar agreed, shouting “Yeah Kid get it together! Stick up for your girl! Hey Steele knock it off or else!” 

Kid looked up through watery golden eye’s to see Steele laughing and kicking Eve in the side again, tears where running down her cheeks and she was sobbing. 

Something inside Kid snapped, he frowned deeply as he got to his feet, standing ta 

“Steele. Get the hell away from my girlfriend. I will personally make sure you never lay another hand on her again.” He continued, walking towards Steele 

“BlackStar, and Soul. Think you can keep Talica occupied?” Kid asked, 

Blackstar took a fighting pose, flexi g his muscles forarms. 

“On it Kid.” BlackStar said, Soul based his shark like teeth “Picking on someone just because they’re different is not cool. Not even a little bit cool.” 

. Soul back-flipped and transformed into his Scythe form, Maka caught him and Tsubaki leaped into Blackstar’s hands and transformed into her twin sword form in mid-air. 

In a flash of light Talica transformed into her human form, leaving only her arms as the blades of her Scythe form, and stepped in front of Steele, as a Weapon she was always ready to die for her Meister. BlackStar and Maka lunged at Talica, the sound of blade hitting blade resounded through the air. 

BlackStar and Maka dodged Talica’s attacks, trying to keep her away from Kid and Steele.

A few yards away Liz and Patty, now in their human forms, had moved to stand behind Steele while Kid stood in front of him. 

Eve had crawled out of the way and Kid stood protectively between her and Steele 

“Why Steele? What made you think you could lay one finger on Eve? She never did anything to you so what was going through your head when you decided to make her your punching bag?!” Kid demanded angrily,m 

Steele laughed 

“Punch bag? Hardly; it was just a bit of fun. I mean, Talica and I are graduating in two months, why not go out making sure someone know who we were?” Steele grinned 

Onlly for Kid to back hand him across the face. 

“Shut up damn it!” he said lowly 

“I’m going to make sure you don’t graduate; ever, and that you will never make Talica into a Death Scythe.” Kid paused for a moment, looking like he wanted to kill Steele 

“Girls.” He instructed, his voice almost a snarl now, “Got it Kid!” Patty replied in her usual happy-go-lucky voice. 

She and Liz both landed a punch either side of Steele’s face, knocking unconscious and dragged him inside 

“Ah, Steele!” Talica cried, seeing a good opening Maka and Soul used their respective Weapons to get a couple of good hits to the female, who rolled across the floor twice before scurrying after Steele, with Maka and Soul running after her.

Kid turned to Eve with a stern expression, she was now standing, clutching her right arm with her left hand, she had a scratch on her cheek and she was slightly hunched over as her ribs had been kicked enough to bruise them. 

“Eve, are you alright?” Kid asked, stepping closer to her, “Y…yes Kid, I’m fine.” Eve said shakily 

“Thank you Kid! Thank you so much.” she tried to smile but she knew Kid was likely to be angry with her. 

Yet whe he spoke, Kids voice, though firm remained full of concern 

“Eve how long have Steele and Talica been tormenting you, and why didn’t you tell me, or Maka or any of us what was going on?” Kid questioned 

Eve looked down, ashamed 

“B…because; you’ve all been so nice to me since I came here. And when you asked me if I wanted to be your girlfriend” Eve blushed as she spoke those words 

“I didn’t want to ruin things by bothering you with my problems! I’ve dealt with bully’s like them all my life. I should know how to handle things myself by now. But the only thing I know how to do is take the beatings, ignore the names and hope they’ll stop.” Eve had now broken down into tears. 

The sternness in Kid’s eyes was now gone, he’d had no idea that was how things were in Eve’s mind 

‘Now I understand, she’s so used to coping by herself that when she does have people willing to help, and be her friends, she doesn’t want to risk losing them because of what she perceives as her own weakness.’ Kid thought to himself, he placed a hand on Eve’s arm. 

She opened her eyes and look at him 

“I’m sorry Kid. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Eve whispered through her tears 

Kid gave her a comforting smile “You don’t have to be sorry Eve, and if you’re having problems, with bullies or with anything else, then you can tell me. And if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me about it then at least talk to Maka, Crona, or Liz! Anyone of us, we’re your friends, and friends are always there for each other no matter what, do you understand what I’m saying Eve?” Kid spoke tenderly 

He placed both his hands on Eve’s shoulders and she nodded 

“I…think so.” Eve smiled slightly and Kid wiped away the remainder of her tears using his thumbs 

“Ok. Don’t cry anymore Eve.” Kid drew Eve closer to him, “I love you Eve Black, I want to be there for you. I want for you to be happy and not have to worry about anything. I want to protect you. Just promise you won’t keep something like this from me again alright?” he smiled and looked into her eyes She gave a wavering sigh “I Promise. I love you too Kid.” Eve replied, looking up through her eye lashes and smiling shyly. 

In the end Steele and Talica where punished severely, after Lord Death found traces of Evil in their souls they were not allowed to graduate and so Talica would never become a Death Scythe. Eve and Kid continued dating and live returned to normal for the Meister’s and their Weapons.


	9. Chapter 9

A lot of time had passed since Eve Black had first started at the DWMA. Four years to be exact. And Eve and her classmate are where due to Graduate in less than a weeks’ time! It was exciting but also a bit nerve-racking.  


The sun light filters through a small gap in the curtains covering the window in Eve’s bedroom. Eve’s eyes fluttered open and she stretched her body, then a cool, pale arm wrapped around her shoulders and a familiar smooth voice spoke to her 

“Morning beautiful.” 

Eve smiled and turned to the person next to Kid, snuggling back under the warm covers, curling into Kid’s chest 

“Morning.” She replied Kid moaned tiredly “What time is it?” he asked 

, “9.30.” Eve replied. Kid sighed “Damn it, I hoped it was eight.” he confessed 

“Because eight is better.” Eve and Kid spoke at the same time before laughing. 

Eve leant up on one elbow, hair ruffled and sticking up 

“Do you want some breakfast Kid?” Eve asked Kid smiled and put a hand on her waist 

, “I’d rather stay here and lay with you for a while longer but I suppose we’ll have to get up and eat sometime.” he said, not without disappointment. 

Eve chuckled and got up and out of bed; she was dressed in shorts and a baggy white T-shirt with a skull surrounded by bloody thorns on the front. 

“I take that as a yes.” Eve chuckled before walking to the door at the end of the short hall way where the kitchen/living room was. 

Eve turned on the radio and did a few little dance steps as she put four slices of bread into the toaster and grabbing a couple of plates and two bowls from the cupboard. 

Then Kid entered the room a second later, dressed in plain black silk pyjama bottoms, Kid and Eve had started spending the night at each-others homes about a year ago but they still had yet to take things any further than kissing and embracing.

Kid sat on a stool at the counter which separated the Kitchen and the living room, Eve was growing impatient and suddenly hit the toaster hard. Kid only smirked and his eyes widened 

Breakfast was spent in relative silence as the pair enjoyed their food. After they had finished Kid insisted he wash up while Eve went and sat down on the sofa, after ten minutes Kid joined her 

“So Eve you will come to the Graduation after party with me won’t you?” Kid asked, Eve smiled at the eagerness in Kid’s golden eyes 

“Of course I will, did you really have to ask?” Eve chuckled, “Just thought I’d check.” Kid said before kissing Eve’s lips quickly. 

Kid and Eve met up with Maka and the others later that afternoon, Maka, Eve, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty headed for a dress store to pick up their dresses for the party after the graduation ceremony while the guys went to pick up their tuxes. 

Everyone was excited about finally Graduating, Eve especially; she never imagined she would be graduating Death Weapon Meister Academy with a close group of friends, and being the long term girlfriend of Death the Kid! She couldn’t imagine being any happier.

It was finally the day of Graduation, Eve, Kid and the rest of the Crescent Moon Class students stood on stage in the large hall. Death himself was there to make the speeches and present the graduates with their diplomas. Each student was dressed in a black robe fastened at the throat with a button in the shape of Lord Deaths mask. 

Eve stood with her friends on stage, happy but nervous about being on stage with so many other students and teachers watching. Kid, who stood beside her, subtly took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Eve’s nerves seemed to calm at the simply gesture. 

When Eve’s name was called she carefully stepped forward, hoping she wasn’t going to trip over her robe, like everyone else’s it reached passed her ankles, and she was one of the clumsiest people she knew! 

Thankfully Eve was able to step forward and receive her diploma, and return to her place beside Kid without tripping! Next Kid, flanked by Liz and Patty, stepped forward to receive their diplomas. 

Next was Maka and Soul, then Crona with Ragnarok protruding from his back, then BlackStar and Tsubaki, the latter had to literally yank BlackStar back to his place as he loudly thanked his peers and the teachers etc., finally Tsubaki pulled BlackStar back and tried to keep the egotistical ninja to be quite.

Two hours later the Ceremony ended and the after party, being held in the second largest hall in the academy, decorated with grey, ‘con-Graduation!’ banners and black and yellow streamers dangling from the ceiling, there was a huge buffet, a band playing every kind of music you could think of and the graduates had changed from their black robes into attire more suited to the party atmosphere. 

The girls wore dresses of every shade and every colour while the guys mostly wore tuxes in navy blue, black, and grey, even white. The dance floor was full of people all dancing and having the time of their lives. 

While Eve stood to the side with a simple content smile as she watched her friends enjoy the party. Maka and Soul were dancing together while BlackStar and Patty seemed to be having some kind of contest at the buffet table while Tsubaki watched her Meister fondly. 

To Eve’s suprise, and happiness, she looked over to a corner to see a young girl with lilac coloured hair and wearing a cute black dress with a layered skirt and knee length white and black stripped socks standing talking to a very nervous looking Crona! 

The young girl was smiling at Crona and talked to him enthusiastically. Eve smiled, hoping Crona had found a new friend.

Suddenly Kid stepped up to Eve’s side

“Eve, are you alright?” he asked, knowing she wasn’t yet used to big parties like this one 

“Yeah I’m fine Kid. I think Crona’s made a new friend.” She smiled and pointed in Crona’s direction, he seemed to be smiling and attempting to talk to the girl in front of him. 

“Crona; talking to a girl! I’m impressed. It’ll be good for him to try and make more friends on his own, without our help.” Kid said, smiling at the pink haired boy and his white blond haired companion.

“Yeah” Eve agreed. “I can’t believe we’ve finally graduated, it only seems like yesterday that I first joined the academy!” she giggled

Kid chuckled sheepishly “I agree it has come quicker than I thought, although my education will continue even after tonight.” he said, fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt

“Right, Reaper training with your dad.” Eve nodded in understanding. 

Since Kid would take over from his father after he either passed away or retired, Kid would need to take on additional education on the ways of Reapers. 

Kid seemed to become awkward suddenly as he and Eve watched the party continue 

“Kid, are you ok? You’re almost as quiet as I am.” Eve asked with concern 

“Oh, yes sweetheart I’m fine.” Kid smiled, only to take Eve’s hand

“Actually I need to talk to you, come on.” Kid lead Eve out to the large balcony outside the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a warm summer night in Death city, the light’s from inside the hall lit up the outside balcony as the light filtered through the windows. Eve leant her arms on the wall of the balcony, looking out at the city. 

Kid was doing the same but he was looking at something far more beautiful than Death City at night time, Eve. In his eye’s she was perfect. In spite of what she thought of herself he loved everything about her. Her heterochromic eye’s, which secretly used to bother him slightly, now only heightened her beauty and uniqueness. 

Eve wore a black knee length dress with a white mock corset top with a black pattern of vines decorating it and black flat shoes with a small image of Lord Death’s mask on the outsides. She also wore her hair in a high pony tail tied with a thin red ribbon; on her wrists she wore a red bead bracelet and a bracelet of white skulls on each wrist. 

The same bracelets she wore every day. Kid continued to take in her appearance, the soft evening breeze slightly blowing her hair back 

“So what did you want to talk about Kiddo?” she asked, playfully using his nickname that not many people used now, he was 18 after all. 

But when Eve said it, it was just like when he called her sweetheart, it was a term of endearment. Kid moved away from the wall to face her properly 

“Well Eve, It’s…erm.” Kid seemed flustered about something, making Eve worry but listened as Kid spoke 

“A few months ago I had to have an important discussion with my father.” Kid started 

“and according to him, since I am a Reaper and I am to take his place one day, he told me that ideally I should find a mate by the time I reach 21 years old.” Kid’s eye’s looked shifty and Eve dreaded the worst 

Her heart sank 

“oh I, I see, so…you…you want to start looking now; Just in case. I understand” Eve assumed, her eyes watering slightly 

But Kid saw and became frantic 

“No.” Kid said quickly at the sight of her tears, “Eve what I’m saying is, I don’t need to look; I already know who I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Kid corrected, placing his hands on Eve’s waist 

“Eve. Would you do me the extreme honour of marrying me and being mine forever?” Kid asked, smiling and looking straight into Eve’s eyes. 

Eve felt her fears evaporate, her heart studded loudly and she felt her chest swell with happiness 

“Kid…you really mean that? I mean…you’re sure that’s what you want?” Eve was cut off by Kid pressing his lips to hers 

“I know that I love you and that I want to be with you; Forever.” He whispered affectionately, his lips only a centimetre from hers 

“Oh Kid I…Yes, I will, I will be yours Forever and Always.” Eve said, she still had tears in her eyes but she was so happy she felt she would burst. 

Suddenly Kid wrapped his arms around her and swung her in a circle, totally unlike himself, but when he placed her back on the ground he kissed Eve more passionately than she ever thought possible, she immediately returned the kiss, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth when it flicked across her lower lip. 

They had only kissed like this a few times, and when they finally pulled away she was breathless. 

The pair then embraced for a long time. “Eve Black, I love you so much.” Kid whispered in her ear, “I love you too; Death the Kid.” She replied, clinging tighter to him, when the pair leant in for another kiss when a loud giggle from behind them caught their attention, 

“YAY HE FINALLY ASKED HER!” 

Kid and Eve turned to see that Liz and Patty were peeking out from behind of the large double doors, with Maka and Soul standing with them, each with their own signature smirk or smile glued to their faces. 

“LIZ! PATTY!” Kid yelled, making Eve laugh even though she was bright red with embarrassment 

“Good going Kiddo! Congrad’s you guys!” Liz called, giving them thumbs up. 

Kid groaned in defeat, Eve took his hand re-assuring. 

After Maka and the others had finished congratulating the two everyone went back inside except Eve and Kid, who had his thumb, index and middle fingers pressed to his forehead 

“well that didn’t go entirely as planned.” He sighed Eves eyes widened with humor “Oh really? How was it supposed to go?” she teased playfully Kid sighed “Well…I wasn’t planning on telling anyone for a little while yet, I thought we’d have this to ourselves for a week at least.” Kid replied 

Eve nodded in agreement 

“That would have been nice. But it saves us having to tell them later on.” Eve said, trying to make Kid feel a little better 

"You're right, all I care about right now is you, and the fact that you said yes.” Kid breathed, kissing Eve’s cheek. 

The pair listened to the music playing inside and Kid turned to Eve. His fiance. 

“Eve, will you dance with me?” he asked, his expression flushed with an excitement that Eve couldn’t refuse, but she looked slightly reluctant 

“I can’t dance.” She admitted, embarrassment written all over her face 

“I’ll teach you, please?” Kid pleaded, dropping to his knees with his hands locked together 

“Pretty please sweetheart?” he begged, Eve had to laugh at his silly attitude 

“OK, Ok I will dance with you, ya big goof!” she chuckled, Kid stood up grinning from ear to ear and took Eve by the hand to lead her inside. 

As the pair entered the room the song suddenly changed, it was a slow version of a song Eve and Kid both loved, Kid lead Eve to the dance floor and they began to dance to the music, Eve stepped on Kid’s toes a few times at first 

Kid whispered that he was glad she didn’t wear high heels. His humorous attitude helped relax her and Eve soon fell into the slow rhythm of the song 

Soon Eve managed to follow his lead better.

…They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for.  


Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  


I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting till' the war’s won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. 

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?  


...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight. Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer.  


They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for.  


Kid spun Eve around twice and then picked her up and spun once with her in his arms, some of the other dancers had stopped to watch Death the Kid dance with Eve Black. 

They seemed lost in their own world, only having eye’s for each other as they danced together for the first time.  


Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.  


I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  


I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight I'm an angel with a shotgun…Fighting till' the wars won…  


I don't care if heaven won't take me back…I'm an angel with a shotgun,  


fighting till' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  


I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?  


(I'm an angel with a shotgun) ..and I, want to live, not just survive, (Live, not just survive)…tonight 

As the song slowly started to stop, Kid took Eve’s waist and they moved in a circle, about arms-length apart. 

When the song ended and changed to a different song Kid held Eve closer to him and they simply swayed side to side: Kid with his hands on her waist and Eve had her hands on his shoulders. 

“I scared I’m going to wake up and this will all be a dream. I’m so happy Kid.” Eve sighed blissfully He tightened his hold on her for a moment 

“I know what you mean. But this is real Eve.” Kid promised. 

They danced in silence for the rest of the song and then Kid went to get a drink for each of them while Eve waited out on the balcony. 

When Kid returned he set the drinks on the wall of the balcony before reaching into the inside pocket of his black jacket he pulled out a rectangle box 

“I was going to give you this earlier before we were interrupted but…thanks to Liz and Patty I didn’t have a chance so…here.” Kid handed Eve the black velvet box which she carefully opened, she gasped at the beauty of its contents as Kid added 

My father gave this to my mother when he asked her to be his mate. As his father did for his wife, it’s meant to symbolize that…that you’re mine. I guess it’s like an engagement ring but different.” Kid explained awkwardly, a light blush dusted his normally pale cheeks 

He had never been great at giving gifts and this was one of the most important things he was going to do in his life. Kid then took the object out of the box; it was a black velvet choker with a small pendent of lord Death’s mask in the middle with four tiny red gems set symmetrically either side of the skull so there were eight in total. 

Eve stared at the beautiful piece of jewelry. A huge grin erupted across her face; it warmed Kid’s heart to see her smile so openly. 

He gently took the choker and Eve instinctively turned around so Kid could fix it around her neck 

“My mother wore this every day of her life until she died.” Kid said a hint of remorse in his tone. Eve smiled softly 

“Kid it’s beautiful, thank you.” Eve said, turning to face Kid once again. 

The skull pendent hung comfortably at her throat. Kid was gazing at her with such love and passion that she blushed and looked down at her feet smiling shyly. 

Kid wrapped his arms around her and the pair stood on the balcony embracing as the graduation party continued inside, both totally content to stay outside, in just each-others company.


	11. Chapter 11

Kid placed Eve on her feet beside the bed, Eve had already undone the first few buttons of his shirt, exploring the cool skin of his chest with her fingertips. Kid slid his hands under her shirt and caressed the skin in the same manor. 

Their shirts where soon discarded as were their trousers, leaving both in just their underwear, but Eve slowly crossed her arms over her stomach 

“Eve you don’t have to be self-conscious, your beautiful, I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you by my side.” 

Kid tried to ease her discomfort, he moved her hands away from her stomach and began kissing his way down her neck, over every part of her chest, and down her stomach…drawing the most wonderful sounds from her, in return Eve massaged Kid’s shoulders, trying to give him the same attention he was giving her 

“How…is it that you are so much…better at this than m…me?” she gasped breathily 

“Believe me…you have no idea what you do to me Eevee…” Kid sighed back. He started kissing Eve’s hips and thighs but quickly stood and guided her over to sit on the bed, he then kissed he, pressing his fingers to her chin to tilt her head back, his hands reached around so he could unlatch her bra,. 

Eve gasped as the cold air hit her, Kid gazed at her for a few moments before gently kneaded her breasts 

“Perfectly Symmetrical.” He gulped, smiling lovingly; Eve moaned loudly and Kid gently pushed her down to lay on her back, Eve moved her head his kiss and nip at Kid’s jaw and neck, making him echo her moan of pleasure. Kid slipped a hand into the waist band of her underwear and Eve arched her back and her legs to help Kid rid her of the restricting garments, she then returned the favor by ridding him of his own.

Eve looked very nervous now; her actions became more unsure and hesitant. Kid tried to distract her by slipping a finger into her, causing her to moan and gasp loudly 

“you’re very wet my darling.” He purred to Eve who was arching into him and clawing at his back, “…are you ready my love?” Kid asked lovingly, he was struggling not to take her there and then, but he refused to do anything until she was ready 

“Yes Kid.” She answered, but it was clear she was scared. 

Kid positioned himself over her, leaning on his arms and looking into her eyes, “you’re so beautiful. I’m afraid this will hurt, but darling I promise after this night I will never hurt you again. I swear.” Kid vowed, running a thumb under her grey eye 

Finally Eve just nodded, Kid brought Eve’s head to his shoulder and slowly pushed into her, Eve released a suppress scream and Kid stopped immediately, kissing away her tears quickly 

“its ok, its ok.” He chanted to her, he continued to lower himself inside her, Eve released another screams of pain 

“I’m so sorry, Eve I love you, I promise I would never hurt you, you are everything to me.” Kid’s whispered words of love helped distract Eve from the pain a bit 

Kid push down so he was fully inside her, her mouth clamped instinctively on his shoulder and as her legs wrapped around his waist she cried out again, Kid stayed still until she urged him to move. 

The next morning Kid and Eve woke, still wrapped in warm bed sheets and each-others embrace 

“Morning.” Kid greeted, he had been silently watching his love sleep deeply for a few moments before she started to wake 

“hm. Good morning.” Eve hummed, sounding sleepy but happy. 

“Thank you for last night, it was wonderful. I love you Kid.” Eve looked up at Kid smiling 

Kid kissed her loving ugly, drawing her close “Im glad you enjoyed it Eve, but I’m not nearly done with you yet.” Kid purred affectionately. 

Soon the pair were once again clutching and clawing at each-other passionately. 

It was almost 10; 30 by the time Kid and Eve made their way downstairs, dressed and ready for the day. 

“Morning you guys!” Liz greeted, she was sitting at the dining room table readying a magazine, while Patty sat in a seat next to her sister with a coloring book 

, “MORNING!” the younger sister bellowed, Kid and Eve cringed and put their hands over their ears 

“Patty please! What’s with the yelling?” Kid scolded, but Patty just grinned up at them blankly Liz snapped her fingers “Oh yeah, sorry.” she said, reaching over she proceeded to pull out a large wad cotton wool out of Patty’s ears with a ‘pop’ the younger sister barely reacted 

Liz saw the questioning expressions on Eve and Kids features 

“Let’s just say you guys aren’t exactly subtle. Or quiet.” Liz stated. 

Kid and Eve both blushed as they sat down opposite Liz and Patty, so that there were two people on either side of the table, perfectly symmetrical.


	12. Chapter 12

On Halloween night that year Kid and Eve were married. Kid wore his usual black suit with symmetrical white rectangles and skull neck broach with his Reaper cloak over the top while Eve wore a black knee length dress with a corset over the top and a grey lace veil, Eve even wore her hair back, all of her friends knew about her miss matched eye colors but she rarely wore her hair back in public, but she knew Kid preferred being able to see both her eyes, so she did it because it made him happy. 

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka were brides maids, dressed in simple yet elegant light grey dresses and Soul and Blackstar were Kid’s best men. 

On the condition Blackstar keep his ego in check on the day; which he did for the most part. 

The ceremony was small and relatively short but wonderful at the same time. Kid and Eve shared their first dance as husband and wife, the song had been chosen by the both of them, it was the song they had first danced to at graduation, the night Kid had asked her to be his.  


Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  


don't mean I'm not a believer...And major Tom, will sing along.  


Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. 

Well baby, you are all that I adore if love is what you need, a soldier I will be 

I'm an angel with a shotgun 

fighting till' the wars won I don't care if heaven won't take me back I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have? and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight

Kid met Eves gaze and smiled down at her, no words were needed as they locked eyes for a few moments before leaning in and kissing passionately. It was most likely the best night of both of their lives.  


Time passed incredibly quickly for Kid and Eve, Kid’s reaper training was still continuing and he was doing extremely well, as were Liz and Patty. 

Eve usually met up with Maka, Soul and Crona or Blackstar and Tsubaki, sometimes they all met up for a basketball game. 

On his days off, -normally every second Saturday and Sundays, Kid would join them, with Liz and Patty. Eve also took care of Gallows Manor, keeping everything clean and symmetrical, even Kid was surprised at her sense of symmetry. 

Eve insisted it was because she knew him, and how he liked things. 

Kid’s appreciation at Eve’s thoughtfulness was too immense for words. However recently Kid had noticed a change in Eve, she was tired a lot more of the time now even though, as far as he knew, she slept relatively well, but he would sometimes come home to find her asleep on the couch, still in her day clothes. 

After a couple more weeks of this she started to get sick, mostly in the mornings, she would suddenly leap out of bed and run to the bathroom. 

Kid always followed to hold her hair back and rub her back soothingly until she finished. But he was growing increasingly worried about her health.

Early one evening Kid arrived home early, his father had noticed that Kid was distracted so he sent his son home so he could check up on Eve, but he urged Kid to take Eve to the doctors to get checked over, it wasn’t good to leave things like that for too long and if he was distracted in his worry over Eve then Kid’s training would suffer. 

So Kid returned home just after 6; 30 with the intention of talking to Eve about going to the doctors, he removed his Reaper mask and cloak 

“I’m sure Eve’s O.K. Kid.” Liz said casually after following Kid through the front door 

“Yeah, maybe she just ate something bad or just has a stomach bug.” Patty contributed, with her usual up-beat and bubbly attitude. Kid sighed “I hope that is all it is, thank you girls. Good job today.” he smiled at his weapons in thanks and the sisters made their way upstairs to their rooms while Kid looked for Eve. 

He found her in their bedroom asleep on their bed with a blanket tucked up to her waist. Kid knelt down beside her head and smiled lovingly as he nudged her gently, her eyes fluttered open and her face brightened at seeing Kid’s face. “Hey. I’m sorry to wake you.” Kid said regretfully 

His wife shook her head “No, it’s fine, I wasn’t really asleep, just resting.” Eve assured as she sat up and stretched before realizing the time 

“You’re home early; I haven’t got dinner started yet. I’m Sorry.” Eve told kid apologetically. 

Kid stopped her from getting to her feet 

"Don’t worry about that. My father sent me home early.” Kid replied, sitting on the edge of the bed 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Kid said 

Eves mismatched eyes brightened with intrigue 

“Ok, what’s up?” Eve asked, but Kid noticed that she had paled considerably 

“Eve are you ok?” he asked worriedly, “No.” Eve whimpered and she bolted from the room towards the adjoining bathroom. 

Kid quickly followed and knelt on the tilled floor beside Eve as she was sick again and again. Once she was done Kid pulled her up so she could sit on the lid of the toilet seat, he wet a wash cloth under the cold tap and wiped her forehead for her while she leant against him limply.  


Kid dumped the flannel back in the sink and turned to Eve, she had faint black circles under her eyes and was shaking slightly 

Kid’s concern had been evident for a few weeks now, but he didn’t want to believe that something might be wrong with his wife of just over three months. 

“Eve I think you should see a doctor, this isn’t normal and I’m worried for you.” He suggested 

Eve winced as though in pain 

“Kid I… I’ve got something to tell you. I went to the doctor last Friday. I know what it is that’s making me sick and tired all the time.” Eve revealed 

Kids' expressing became suprised and then concerned, more so than before 

“What? Well…what is it? You’re not seriously sick are you?” Kid asked fearfully. 

Eve swallowed nervously 

“no Kid I…I’m not sick, I…I’m pregnant.” Eve said, looking up at her husband who seemed to go into shock at the news. 

“You…you’re…pregnant? Really?” Kid’s voice shook as he spoke, “I am.” Eve clarified worldly, only to be pulled into Kid’s embrace 

He had buried his face into her neck, just above the choker she wore, the one he had presented her with at graduation 

Eve wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt him smiling against the skin of her neck “Eevee…I…I don’t know what to say, I’m so happy!” Kid chuckled, 

“I’m relieved at the same time, I thought it was something serious.” Kid continued 

“But this is…amazing. Wonderful.” Kid finished excitedly. 

Eve laughed and the pair embraced. “I’m so glad that you’re happy about this Kid. I was worried.” Eve declared 

“You have no need to be. I love you Eevee, you’ve made me the happiest man alive.” Kid grinned, closing his eyes and holding his wife close to his body.

The day after Eve had told Kid about her pregnancy they went to see Professor Stein and Miss Marie who was the academy’s nurse, though Stein made Eve nervous in a big way she had to allow him to examine her to make sure everything was ok. 

Professor Stein also gave Eve some vitamins and some pills to stop her getting so sick all the time, it didn’t stop it completely but it was a lot less frequent and it only seemed to happen in the mornings and only occasionally in the evenings 

Stein also assured them that the pills wouldn’t harm the baby at all either.


	13. Chapter 13

“I hope its twins.” Kid whispered to Eve as they lay in bed one night. 

He was laying on his side next to Eve, his head propped up with one hand and caressing his wife’s rounded stomach with the other 

Eve traced the back of his hand lightly with her nails 

“Yeah well that’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one who has to give birth to them are you?” Eve replied jokily 

“Anyway, if our child has your obsession with symmetry then it will be like having to handle two kids!” she laughed 

Kid whined childishly 

“Hey!” making Eve laugh harder, earning a series of kicks from the child or children growing inside her 

“He’s happy.” Eve smiled, looking down at her stomach lovingly 

“He or she is going to be thoroughly spoiled, Blackstar, Soul and Crona all want to be uncles, and Liz, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki all want to be aunts.” Kid told her, telling everyone had been an exciting, yet exhausting experience as well. 

Everyone was pleased for the couple, offering to help with anything they needed. 

“Well they can all be aunts and uncles; we’ll most likely need all the help we can get if it is twins!” Eve chuckled; their baby would definitely be spoiled, and very much loved.


End file.
